


Breaking News

by Kinayo



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, colezra, everything and love, they two really need marry now
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: Colin在Ezra不知道的情况下做了几个决定。





	Breaking News

01\. 

Colin一打开家门就看见Ezra躺在地上。  
男孩整个身子瘫在客厅暖色的毛毯上，一动不动，甚至连Colin走进家门都没动下眼珠。昨天晚上Ezra也这么做过，但他今早的要事让他当时直接无视了男孩的抗议行为。

Ezra开了地暖，所以地上不算冷。保姆会定期会打扫卫生，那么地上也不算脏。只是一个成年人就这样躺在地上实在是说不出的诡异。上一次有人躺在地上还是几年前James抗议他忘了答应好的承诺，不过自己的孩子总是很容易搞定。

“你知道这样抗议是没用的，亲爱的。”  
他站在Ezra身边，神情无奈却带着宠溺。有时候他觉得自己是三个孩子的父亲，而Ezra恰好是被宠坏的那个，他对此毫无办法。

男孩在Colin的话后依然选择一言不发，腮帮子气鼓鼓的，故作凶狠地瞪了男人一眼。Colin只好捂住胸口装作受伤的样子，当然嘴角始终是上扬的。  
他知道他一定能说服Ezra，至少他们以往的斗嘴中，他暂时没输过。他也清楚其实Ezra也知道他的决定是对的，他只是在生气这个决定下得太快，而且没有提前跟他商量。  
所以Colin躺在了Ezra的旁边。地毯比他想象的还要冷些，而且仔细看上面的灰尘并不少。他转过头，男孩瞥了他一眼，又迅速移开了目光。  
“你躺下来我的抗议就没有效果了。”他的语气更像是个已经知道犯错的孩子。

“本来就不会有效果的，Ezra。无论你再怎么反对我总是要见你父母的。”

“但这也太快了！下周！下周？”  
Ezra的上半身猛地从地板上弹起来，眉毛几乎拧在了一起。Colin内心感叹着，他的男孩嘟嘴生气的样子就像只受挫的小奶猫，没有攻击性，但增添了保护欲。

“你的父母欢迎我们。尽管他们对我们的关系似懂非懂。”Colin坐起身，揉了揉男孩柔软的头发。他能嗅到清甜芬芳的香草味，像是鲜奶蛋糕上最诱人的那颗草莓。他能从男孩的领口窥见肩膀上光滑洁白的肌肤，错落精致的锁骨让人颇有食欲。  
“总会有这天的。”

“我还没准备好.......”  
Ezra撇撇嘴，不甘心地叹了口气，就好像也意识到他的反驳已经毫无意义。  
“他们会问很多问题，但我还没想好答案。”

Ezra把头靠在了Colin肩上，碎发没能遮住男孩眼睛里的担忧。在这段感情上，容易想太多的反倒是Ezra。Colin还记得他们第一次把关系公开给James和Henry的情形。犹太男孩脸红得像一颗成熟的番茄，Colin和两个孩子忍了好久才没笑出声。但Colin也记得Henry第一次哆哆嗦嗦地朝Ezra叫Daddy时男孩的神情——惶恐、激动却也是无比幸福的。  
他们会得到来自他们关心的所有人的祝福，这次也是一样。

“只要把你心里所想说出来就好，亲爱的。”  
他的手绕道男孩的腰后，柔软的吻如雨点般落到Ezra的脸颊上。他的两个孩子讨厌爸爸这么做，但Ezra从不会拒绝他的亲吻。  
“我总是站在你这边的。”

他听到对方细微的叹息声，不过这次是如负释重的。最有力的证据就是对方开始在他的怀里不安分地乱动着，微烫的脸颊正蹭着他的脖子。  
“你最好记住你今天的承诺，Farrell先生。”

他望向男孩咖啡色的眼睛，里面的忧愁一扫而光，取而代之的是往常一样得意狡黠的光芒。  
比钻石还美丽。Colin在内心赞叹着，而那光芒总是愿意为他绽放。

“当然，Farrell女士。”  
他半开着玩笑，让Ezra一侧的眉毛翘得老高。男孩扬起了下巴，带着些许得意地一手抓住了Colin的衣领慢慢躺下。Colin没有抗拒，顺着对方引领把对方压在了身下。他的小腹贴着Ezra的，两人就像是粘在了一起，他们咬着对方的嘴唇，吞咽着对方的唾液，先交换了几个简单的吻作为开胃菜。

“看上去我应该给Farrell先生一点奖励。”  
Ezra笑得像只偷了腥的猫，手指慢条斯理地解开了自己衬衫的扣子，将肩膀那片肌肤完全暴露给Colin。男孩最近刚刚给自己全身做了除毛，身体光滑的像个婴儿。而Colin对此爱不释手，他艰难地吞咽着，亲吻着Ezra发热的胸襟和肚子，舌头流连于那两个粉色发硬的凸起。  
Ezra Miller的身体是一道永远吃不腻的佳肴。

“我的荣幸。”  
他解开皮带，手接下来却在Ezra的两腿之间游走，那个炙热的份量混杂着二人的欲火。他注意到Ezra的两腿紧紧锁住了他，摆明了他们今天必须要在家里的地毯上来一发。

随后他们交换了一个缠绵延长的吻，舌头与贝齿在口腔中融化交织，多余的口水从嘴角滑落但没人记得擦拭。  
这是他们每次开始性爱的信号，没有谁特意规定过，但一个热切的吻作为他们释放激情的开始也没什么不好。

“稍微轻点，亲爱的。”  
当他们结束那个吻时，Ezra用着软绵的气力在Colin耳边嘟囔着。他的身体被迫折叠在一起，两只手抱住了自己的膝盖，把自己的身体敞开给Colin。  
Ezra能刚感觉到男人的迫切，他的身体也正渴望着Colin的开拓。可该说的还是要说完，不是吗？

“我可不想下周见父母的时候‘坐立难安’。”

 

02.

“现在几点？”  
Ezra边问边点开了手机，屏幕上点开的时间比他以为的要早10分钟。

“距离你上次问时间只隔了大概两分钟。”

坐在一旁的Josh正修理着电子琴的支架，甚至连头都没有抬一下。

“我们大可以取消待会儿的演出，Ezra。鉴于你明天要带着Colin见你的父母。”  
这句话是Lilah说的，她正在做着日常的调音工作，一切都很顺利，Josh那边也没有差错。只有Ezra，对方似乎整个一周都在神游，一天总是要问好几次时间，尤其是今天，Josh都快成报时机了。

“不，不。我很好。”  
Ezra抬起头，朝他的两个朋友露出了一个微笑，然后又打开手机看了下时间。  
男孩的飞机是早上六点的，而现在是前一天的晚上三点。除了紧张，Josh找不到Ezra今天这么关心时间的原因。

他在内心叹气，忍不住感慨自己好友恋爱这一年多来的各种忐忑。  
他还记得在Ezra剧组杀青那天，当时他几乎都要睡了，远在欧洲的Ezra打电话过来一口气说了一堆关于Colin的事情。他们是怎么认识的，怎么睡在一起的，怎么在铁轨上乱搞（他真不想知道这个）。Ezra喜欢Colin，挖空心思的喜欢，可剧组杀青后对方竟然一言不发的离开了。  
Ezra说到最后竟然都有了委屈的哭腔，坐在电话另一头的Josh继续听着，偶尔插嘴安慰着‘失恋’的好友。他几乎以为他整个晚上都要耗在这通电话上了。谢天谢地，在他祈祷谁能帮帮他和Ezra时，门铃响了。谢天谢地，来者是Colin。

“说真的我不知道你在紧张什么。”  
Josh把工具放在一边，活动了圈肩骨。他比Ezra乐观，至少在感情方面。作为Ezra的朋友，他目睹过Ezra的好几段感情，深知他的朋友在爱情上的较真。他的焦虑和恐慌也是源于此。是的，这一切的原因竟然是因为他太爱Colin了。  
“你的父母知道你是Queer，他们也知道Colin Farrell是谁。我想不出会发生什么突发状况。”

这句话他今天已经说过无数遍，但Ezra的眉头并未因此被抚平。男孩从两个小时前就开始调架子鼓的高度，但注意力总不在那上面。

“我不知道他们会怎么想。你们也知道的，我的上一段恋情——”  
Ezra转着眼珠思考着措辞，但Josh已经明白的言下之意了。他们都明白。

“所以，或许他们并不觉得现在是个时候让我和Colin——”  
话又被哽在了喉咙里，Ezra抿起嘴唇，不知道怎么说完。  
“我们已经会提起结婚这样的字眼了。”

他的声音很轻。但Josh听到了，他相信Lilah也听到了。Josh用了几秒钟让内心的喜悦缓和了下，这并非是个意外的消息，他和Lilah都由衷希望Colin就是那个对的人，现在看来他们的愿望成真了。

“听着Ezra，你爱他。无论发生什么记得这点就够了。”  
Lilah把吉他放到一旁。他们的事情早就完成了，那把吉他握在她手上甚至有些发烫。她走上前，蹲下，给了Ezra一个拥抱，就像他们每次演出前做的一样。  
Josh笑了，很快也加入了拥抱的行列。Ezra在他们三个中是最高最强壮的，但现在看起来又是最脆弱的那个。  
他们也很爱Ezra，所以他们愿意在这么重要的前一天给予男孩来自好友的支持。

他们维持着那个动作，直到看见Ezra眼睛里的阴霾全部消散。

 

03.

Ezra回到后台时工作人员告诉他Josh和Lilah先回去了。二人帮他把一切安置妥当，这样Ezra就可以直接拿着行李去赶飞往纽约的飞机。

他用钥匙打开了后台化妆间的门，黑暗中摸索着灯的开关。他很确定他并没有摸到任何按钮，但灯在啪嗒一声后自动亮了起来。  
Ezra眨眨眼，不可置信地看着那个灯光下突然出现的人影，对方显然知道能进入这间房间的是谁，坐在化妆桌上朝男孩点点头，带着迷死人的微笑。

“Colin！“  
Ezra的欢迎则热烈得多。他给了Colin一个盛大的拥抱，身体几乎压在了Colin身上。分别几日长出来的胡须渣在了爱尔兰男人的脸上。  
是的，男孩只是回到自己家。他当然不需要做些什么特别准备。不需要古龙水，不需要全新的西服，甚至可以黑着眼圈。

“我以为你这会儿已经在飞机上了。”  
他们交换了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，Ezra上下打量着Colin的新西装，一脸骄傲的表情仿佛在说我男朋友又好看了不少。

“我更想跟你一起回家，亲爱的。”  
男人的注视以及低沉的声线让Ezra后背掀起一片涟漪，他的手撑在Colin的胸前，手掌揉压着对方的结实的胸肌。现在是午夜两点，工作人员都已经离开，他们可以在这里做任何事情，只要记得事后复原。

“距离登机还有一段时间呢。”  
所以他咬了咬Colin的耳垂，带着些许色情的湿泞。一方面他心里想着，他们才分开一周，他才没那么饥渴呢，另一方面他的良心正告诉他，去他的，这跟饥渴完全无关，他就是喜欢Colin把他吃干抹净。

“我们可以在这里来一发。”

Ezra拽着他的领带朝自己的方向轻轻一扯，嘴角的弧度里带着几分傲慢与慵懒，Colin没有反抗，顺着Ezra的意思把脸凑了上去，他的鼻尖蹭着Colin的鼻窝，伸出舌尖在男人的嘴唇上划动着，静候Colin的准许。  
男人很快就张开了嘴唇，而Ezra迫不及待地将舌头探入Colin的口腔，挑逗着另一条舌头，加速着男人的欲火。  
他很高兴Colin没有拒绝，毕竟再过几个小时他们就会站在父母家门口了。  
但对方的表情还是有那么一丝不情愿，他发现Colin嘟了下嘴，虽然只有几秒，但Ezra还是不可置信的捕捉到了那一瞬间。

“别弄乱我的西装就好。”  
Colin最后叹了口气。而Ezra则扑哧一声笑了出来，发现原来不是他一个人在紧张明天的一切让他顿时轻松不少。上一次Colin认真挑选服装出席的场合，来自James的描述，还是他们在杀青后的第一次正式约会。他的Colin只有在他重视的场合才会亲自挑选服装。

“我真是想不到不爱你的理由。”  
Ezra勾着一侧的嘴角，枕在男人的肩膀上，迷恋地仰视着Colin的侧颜，让那股突然涌现心口的狂喜慢慢融化。  
“天啊，我肯定要纠缠你一辈子的。”

男孩的手指在Colin的胸口随意戳着，闭上眼睛心里忍不住幻想着那些未来的、属于他们的日子。他总是喜欢想这些，尤其是从最近他们提到了结婚那两字开始。  
哦，他们会幸福到让别的情侣翻白眼的。

随后他感觉到额头上一片温暖，柔软的唇瓣贴在上面，细碎的感情透过皮肤直达到心灵。Ezra甚至愿意接下来的时间都保持这个姿势。  
“那我们的想法应该一样。”  
男人的声音在他耳边，带着相似的幸福感。

他们又维持了几秒钟，虽然更像几个小时后，才从那种状态下脱离。Ezra故意用屁股挤了挤Colin两腿之间的份量，提醒着对方他们此刻还有件正事需要完成。

Colin挑挑眉，手却已经滑到了Ezra的臀上，另一只手解开了两人的皮带，将碍事的裤子褪去。

“保安随时有可能发现，你最好别叫得太响。”  
他亲吻着Ezra的锁骨，手从衣服下面伸了进去，抚摸着男孩的身体。

“你还记得我们在铁轨上那次吗？”

“什么？”

“就是我们的戏份结束那天在铁轨上——”

“我当然知道我们在铁轨上干了什么。”Colin干咳了下，“为什么提起这个？”

Ezra耸耸肩。  
“我们就躲进衣柜里，和铁轨那次一样就行。”

Ezra的手臂环住了Colin，抬起屁股方便男人之后的动作。他的臀瓣被Colin捏在手上，股间探进了两根娴熟的手指。

“还是最好别让他们发现。”Colin含住了男孩的耳垂，在Ezra即将呻吟出声时捂住了那张嘴。  
“我现在可不想担心除了和你父母会面以外的事了。”

 

04.

准备降落的广播放到一半时Ezra就醒了，他不知道这一路的飞行状况如何，事实上他一坐上飞机就睡了过去。  
他睡眼朦胧地眨眨眼，发现身上竟然盖了两条毯子，毫无疑问那是Colin给他的特权。  
男人始终没睡，带着眼镜全程在看报纸，左边的肩膀承担著作为Ezra枕头的角色。

“不困吗？”  
男孩的声音有气无力。

“睡不着。”  
他的语气确实没有疲倦，但又苍白的不那么像Colin了。

“我不想让我的多虑传染给你，Colin。” Ezra透过窗户看向外面橙色天空，太阳正在向西落下，云层将其遮住，而光线则将它们点燃了一般，反射在Ezra的眸子中。  
“其实我也知道一切没我想象的那么糟。”

但Colin却笑着揉了揉他的脑袋。没有说话，神情上也没有多余的烦恼。  
或许男人确实只是不想睡而已。

 

飞机落地时整片天空已经染成了淡橙色，他们拿着不多的行李从机场开车到了Ezra在新泽西的房子，那里有着男孩整个童年的回忆。  
他的父母正在门口迎接他们，带着和蔼的笑容以及藏不住的喜悦。

“哦，你一定就是Colin。”  
他的父母激动地先给了Colin一个拥抱，然后开始问Colin关于他们的偶像Nicole Kidman的消息。  
Ezra只能在一旁翻白眼。

但Ezra突然又觉得哪里有点违和，他的妈妈看向Colin的眼神里似乎带着点特殊的信息。  
不过他没有多想。

他们进了屋。今天的晚餐只有四个人，她的两个姐姐并不在。这也是个好事，Colin可以放松点，当然他也是。  
他的妈妈正在准备餐后甜点，Ezra喜欢的巧克力熔岩蛋糕。而在晚餐上桌之前，在种种可能性发生之前，他们还可以再休息一会儿。

Ezra伸了个懒腰，熟悉的环境让他放松了很多。他把身上的大衣扔在沙发上，想先看看自己的房间。结果刚踏出去几步就听见背后Colin的咳嗽声。  
Ezra几乎条件反射的后背一凉。

“衣架。”Colin说出的两个字简直就是命令。

Ezra知错的撇了下嘴，乖乖地拿起沙发上的衣服挂在了客厅角落的衣架上，没有半句怨言，听话的像个机器人。

“不可思议。你是怎么办到的。”目睹了一切的Robert看起来甚至愿意为刚才的一切鼓掌。“你要知道我和她妈妈经常为这些小细节头疼。”  
Ezra不服气地哼了声，脸颊却也诚实的染上了红晕，瞪了一眼Colin，毫无疑问那没有换来任何的效果。  
这些和Colin同居后的细节早就深入习惯中，Ezra心想，他大概已经过不惯没有Colin的日子了。

在确定自己没有犯其他坏习惯之后，他牵起男人的手，不由分说带着他的爱尔兰恋人去参观他的房间。Ezra当然没有忘记特意回头看一眼他的爸爸，对方看到两人相握的手时眼前一亮。

“你带过多少男人回家见父母？”

“每个我喜欢的。不过你是唯一一个直接和我父母打电话预约的。”

他们并排坐在床尾，Colin四处打量着，男孩的地方倒更像个杂物室。里面堆满了乐谱、书籍和被分解的各种乐器。  
他们二人的手自始至终牵在一起，一切都比想象中的要好，但Ezra还是没什么底气。他的父母还没有意识到Colin在他心里有多重要，他们会结婚，会‘纠缠’对方一辈子，他和Colin都相信这些，可Ezra依然不确定他的父母能。  
冷静，Ezra。你很爱Colin，让他们知道这点就够了。

他沮丧地在嗓子里咕噜着，把Colin的手臂抱在怀里，习惯性地又躺在了Colin的肩膀上。而Colin从来都不会拒绝Ezra。

“你答应过我会永远站在我这边的。”那更像是自言自语。

“当然，永远站在你这边。”  
他下意识攥紧了胸前男人的手臂。  
不必害怕，你知道Colin是那个对的人。

 

Marta提前了晚餐时间，巧克力熔岩蛋糕正在烤箱里被高温烘烤。四个人的餐桌显得比以往冷清点，他的父母偶尔会问些无关紧要的问题作为破冰，但效果甚微。Ezra的眼神在父母和Colin之间心事重重地徘徊着。  
气氛直到晚饭快结束时才有所改变。他的父母相互对视了下，确认了下面的话题，然后不慌不忙地开口道：  
“我想我们该聊聊你们之间的事了。”

Ezra愣了下，下意识地看了Colin一眼，对方一脸处事不惊让他也跟着冷静下来。

“你们的事我那天全部都从Colin口中听说了。我不认为我们有任何反对的理由”Marta停顿了下，看着自己儿子和Colin的眼睛里带着善意和慈爱。

“你们都了解对方的各种，那么你们的选择我们就不会质疑。”

又是一片沉默，只不过这次没有人再愁眉苦脸了。

“我们知道你在担心我们会问一些你回答不了的问题，Ezra。”Robert故意朝他挤挤眼睛，他们一早就猜到了自己儿子的心事。  
“但我相信未来的事情你们可以共同面对。”

Ezra微笑的看着他的父亲，由衷地感谢他们没有真的问出那些问题。

“是的，我爱他。”  
他喃喃自语着，音量刚好只有Colin能听见。而他桌子底下的手立刻就被男人握在了掌心中。  
Ezra让内心所有欢悦的情绪自由绽放着。

“那么或许该上甜品了。”  
他的母亲朝着他们眨眨眼。

 

布丁形状的巧克力蛋糕很快被送上桌，长久以来担心的问题解决后，Ezra发现他终于有了食欲。巧克力的香气升华着他已经转好的心情。他在心中哼着小曲，迫不及待地拿着银色的勺子从上而下挖了一大勺，在勺子几乎到底的时候发出了清脆的响声。  
坚硬的质感意味着蛋糕里有什么异物。

Ezra愣了下，困惑的用勺子刨开，让内里的巧克力酱流出。那个同样是银色的小东西在一片巧克力酱中十分扎眼。所幸酱汁并没有附着在上面，银色的表面十分光滑，没有一点瑕疵。  
Ezra忍不住伸出手将那对象放在手心，上面最后一点黑色酱汁被餐巾抹去，璀璨的钻石终于散发出了原本亮丽的光芒。

那是一枚求婚戒指。

Ezra的心脏漏了一拍，随后则几乎要跳出心房。他迷茫地望着他的父母，发现他们只是平静的与他对视，用眼神告诉他们的儿子此刻他的关注点应该在谁身上。

他转过头就对上了那双柔和的咖啡色，里面的景致毫无疑问是他寻觅终身的世外桃源，他愿意一辈子都只注视那双眼睛。

“我知道这有点唐突。你的母亲也觉得过几天后会比较好，至少选一个只属于二人的时刻。”  
Colin站起来，移开了椅子，随后单膝跪在了他的旁边。  
Ezra扭过身，看着这一切发生，又觉得此刻此景都是梦，或许下一秒他就会恍惚的在飞机上睁开眼，懒散的和Colin说着早安。  
但没有，这一切都是现实。Colin在向他求婚，男人昨天特地梳妆打扮是在为这一刻做准备。

“可我已经等了十年了，在我几乎都快忘记爱情的时候，我从没想过会遇到你。在得到你父母的祝福后，我一秒都不愿再多等了。”  
Colin用拇指和食指捏着戒指的边缘，把它递到了Ezra胸前的位置，语气温柔而诚恳，就仿佛Colin将所有的爱意都包含在下面的那句话上。

“Will You Marry Me?”

这就是了。Ezra反而冷静了。这就是他终其一生在追求的东西，他曾经在追寻的途中迷失过，自我怀疑过，而现在那些东西终于近在咫尺。他幻想的未来与生活都会在下一秒他说出的两个单词后进入逐渐实现的轨道。  
他张开嘴，哽咽和哭腔从嗓子里涌出。他阻止不了，也不想阻止了。

“I Do.”

那枚光彩夺目的戒指终于戴在了Ezra的无名指上。

他以后大概真的要习惯Farrell女士这个称呼了。男孩在咧开嘴交换他们第一个吻前胡乱地想着。

【END】

Story inspired by 妙❤️


End file.
